The present invention relates to a coordinate input device, and more particularly to a mouse.
A so-called mouse for being moved on a flat surface to carry out an input operation has widely been utilized as a coordinate input device, for example.
Such a mouse comprises a mechanical movement detector for detecting a direction and a rotation amount of a ball which is rotatably supported in a case, or an optical movement detector for optically detecting the horizontal movement of the case, for example.
According to the mouse having such a structure, the case is horizontally moved so that the amount of the movement in an XY direction is detected by the mechanical or optical movement detector corresponding to the amount of the movement, and a detection signal is output to a connected personal computer.
While coordinates are input, a plurality of operation buttons are properly operated so that various input operations can be carried out.
Recently, a mouse comprising an interface in the USB standard has spread. Such a mouse can be connected to a USB connector commonly provided with another keyboard of a personal computer or various peripheral apparatuses.
On the other hand, a small-sized storage medium such as a compact flash, a smart medium or a memory stick has been used with the spread of a digital camera. By using these storage medium, data fetched by the digital camera can be easily transferred to the personal computer so that the data can be edited on the personal computer.
However, many personal computers which have currently been used do not comprise an interface capable of directly accessing these storage medium. In such a personal computer, therefore, it is necessary to add an interface device for mutually connecting the storage medium to the personal computer in order to use the storage medium.
In such an interface device, for example, there has been known an adapter attached to a PC card slot. By using such an adapter, the PC card slot is dedicated. Therefore, there is a problem in that another peripheral apparatus is prevented from being added.
Furthermore, in a case where an insertion unit of the storage medium is provided externally on the personal computer, it is necessary to newly maintain a space for providing the insertion unit around the personal computer and a cable for connecting the insertion unit to the adapter is required. Consequently, the periphery of the personal computer becomes messy.